headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Colorado
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Colorado Rockies; Denver; Meadeville; New Salem; Sidewinder; Valhalla Base | 1st = }} Colorado is a state that encompasses most of the Southern Rocky Mountains as well as the northeastern portion of the Colorado Plateau and the western edge of the Great Plains. Colorado is part of the Mountain States, the Western United States, and the Southwestern United States. Points of Interest ; Bering & Sons: Bering & Sons is an antique book store owned by Warren and Jeannie Bering. Despite its name, Warren and Jeannie only had one child, a daughter named Myka. The bookstore and its prorpietors endured great hardship when Warren came into a cursed artifact - the quill pen of Edgar Allan Poe. Myka, a member of the top secret Warehouse 13 project, briefly resigned in 2010 and began working for her parents. Warehouse 13: NevermoreWarehouse 13: The New Guy ; Meadeville: Meadeville is a city in the U.S. state of Colorado. In the near-future, following the events of The Scar, Meadeville was the location of the Clairview Rehabilitation Center, which is where Karma d'Argento was sent after having been driven crazy by Julian Slink. Meadeville eventually became a barren wasteland of desert canyons known as the Savage Land. When this section of society fell, Karma led a revolt at the rehabilitation center, liberating dozens of women. Though Karma fell victim to her own success, the other women carried on her cause and became a gang of road warrior Amazon women. Blood Drive: Booby Traps ; New Salem: New Salem is an isolated community located in the Colorado Rockies. It was founded by descendants of those who had been persecuted in the Salem witch trials of Salem, Massachusetts in the late 1700s. The members of this insular community considered themselves special, and regarded all others as outsiders. The leader of New Salem was a witch named Agatha Harkness. Harkness eventually left New Salem and left it to the care of her son, Nicholas Scratch. Scratch rebelled against his mother's actions and her associations with the outside world, so he formed a group of gifted New Salemites whom came to be known as the Salem's Seven. ; Sidewinder: Sidewinder is located in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado not far from the Overlook Hotel. The Torrance family drove through Sidewinder on their way to the Overlook. After being snowed in, Wendy Torrance maintained contact with the local Forest rangers, who were based out of Sidewinder. It is also the hometown of Annie Wilkes. Films that take place in * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem * Doctor Sleep * Misery * Shining, The TV shows that take place in * Jeremiah * Stargate SG-1 * Warehouse 13 Comics that take place in * Adventures of Superman 523 * Uncanny X-Men 94 Books that take place in * Doctor Sleep (novel) * Misery * Shining, The (novel) Characters from * Brutacus * Danielle Moonstar * Gazelle * Jeannie Bering * Myka Bering * Peter Quill * Reptilla * Warren Bering People who were born in * Brandy Ledford * David Fincher * Frank Welker * George E. Swink * Gregg Henry * Jake Lloyd * John Davis External Links * at Wikipedia * Colorado at the Horror House References Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Colorado